


Post-Battle

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Knotting, Maledom/Femsub, Post-Battle, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot, Vaginal Sex, World of Warcraft: Legion Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Tanaris Legion InvasionPost-Battle
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)





	Post-Battle

The thrill of battle had brought out the rage boiling beneath Ruthers' cursed hide. The demons of the Burning Legion came to the desert, and beneath Tanaris' unrelenting sun met their end upon the swords and axes of Azeroth's combined forces. As the last Legion warrior tainted scorched sand with its demonic blood Ruthers' rage had not subsided; his bloodlust simmering all the stronger as the outlet for his feral aggression was left twitching in its death throes upon the ground.

That's when their eyes met. Bright, Elune-blessed golden to wild, wide-eyed red. The battle of Tanaris had ended, and the glut of adventurers that had flooded to the desert to fight the Legion were nowhere to be found. Save for two, who still baked beneath the glare of the desert's sun. Knot slamming into her Kaldorei pussy, bodies collided, curses were shouted, and sweat dripped along naked skin in glittering streams illuminated by the rays of sunlight that shone through the fading swirls of fel-green clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos


End file.
